1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specifically designed manifold for producing an increased linear velocity. More specifically this manifold is designed with a passageway chamber of reduced cross-sectional area so as to increase the linear velocity of the fuel-air mixture passing therethrough. Still more specifically this invention is particularly adaptable to two-cycle engines having a reed type check valve in the manifold.
2. State of the Prior Art
In two-cycle combustion engines there is generally a manifold having a reed type check valve into which the fuel-air mixture coming from the carburetor is channeled into the cylinders in which the mixture is to be exploded in order to drive the pistons. In many cases the channel into which the fuel-air mixture is fed has such a great cross-sectional area that the linear velocity of the fuel-air mixture is reduced more than desired. To overcome this condition many operators have placed plastic inserts into the two halves of the manifold to reduce the cross-sectional area of this channel and therefore increase the linear velocity of the fuel-air mixture passing therethrough. However these plastic inserts often do not fit snugly into the channel, or deteriorate after a period of use and become less effective.
A number of patents on two-cycle internal combustion engines have been examined such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,470; 4,202,300; 4,357,916; 4,440,697; 4,592,311 and 4,970,996. None of these patents show a two-component manifold for feeding the fuel-air mixture from the carburetor into the cylinders which has a constricted or reduced volume in the flow chamber adapted to increase the linear velocity of the fuel-air mixture passing therethrough.